


I Get It Now

by velociraptor44



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, sp style, stan x kyle, style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor44/pseuds/velociraptor44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan finally gets a taste of what it feels like to be jealous of a roommate, and green isn't exactly the best colour on him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Get It Now

“Hey.” Kyle stated as he let in his friend who had only informed him of his coming ten minutes prior to his arrival. The red head assisted him with taking off his brown leather coat, which at that point was soaked through.

“Pretty shitty weather, huh?” Kyle told him, stating the obvious while observing Stan’s stoic expression. Stan nodded,

“Yeah. Real shitty.” The raven haired boy deadpanned. Kyle raised an eyebrow, slightly concerned about his complete lack of emotion.

“You can sit down in the living room. I just cleaned it.” Kyle told him, pointing to a couch he had already seen quite a few times before. Stan looked around the room for a little while before taking a seat, searching for anything out of the ordinary that he hadn’t seen before. His eyes eventually crossed paths with a new item: a picture frame atop the fire place mantle. Stan went up to the frame and took it in his large, callused hands.

“I assume this is from the time you guys went to Mexico?” Stan questioned dryly, his eyes concentrating on the photo of the two boys and not on Kyle’s face as he spoke to him. Kyle came up from behind and nodded, the memories from last year’s winter break in David’s grandparent’s village flooding back into his mind.

“Yeah. David just developed the pictures recently. His parents in Idaho wanted him to send them some.” Kyle explained, becoming increasingly more concerned as Stan’s mood soured further.

“Must have been fun.” Stan declared, his eyes unmoving. Kyle nodded slower this time.

“Yeah, it was alright. I think I already told you this, but we spent most of our time inside his grandma’s house helping with chores because she needed help moving some new furniture. She really seemed to like me, though.” Kyle went on, re-explaining something he felt like he already told Stan more than twice.

“I bet she did.” He stated coldly. Kyle was beginning to have enough. Stan’s passive aggressiveness clearly wasn’t going away.

“Dude, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or are you just gonna show me with this shitty attitude all night?” Kyle asked, hands on his narrow hips. Stan let out a sigh and took a seat on the couch, still not looking Kyle’s way. The red head followed him to the couch and took a seat beside him, leaving a little more space than usual between them.

The two sat in silence for what seemed like minutes, Stan’s mouth opening and closing periodically but no words coming out. Finally, he broke it.

“So, how’s living with David been this past semester?” Stan questioned, his dark blue eyes finally daring to look Kyle in the face. Kyle raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Dude, why are you even asking me this? I literally talk to you on the phone pretty much every day. You know how things have been.” He stated, looking for signs in Stan’s face that indicated that he understood his question was as ridiculous as Kyle made it seem. No such luck. The inky haired boy sat still, eyes monotone.

“Where is he now?” Stan asked, not addressing Kyle’s question at all.

“Um, I don’t know? In his room? Maybe at the gym?” Kyle answered uncertainly. “Why does it matter?”

Stan’s face started to tighten up.

“It just does, ok Kyle? I’m asking a simple question.” He said in a louder than expected voice.

“Jesus Stan, I don’t know, ok? That’s an honest answer. Just because I live with him doesn’t mean I know where he is every waking moment.”

Stan’s fists tightened into firm balls. “No, but I’m sure you know where he is most of the time. You guys do have all the same classes together, go to the gym together, cook dinner together, sl—“ He went on, stopping himself mid-syllable.

Kyle narrowed his bright green eyes at him. “Were you actually about to say sleep together?”

Stan didn’t respond. Seconds that felt like minutes went by. “Well what the fuck am I supposed to think, Kyle? You know he has a huge crush on you, right?” He stated almost hysterically.

Kyle shook his head and looked at his friend like he never had before. “Stan, do you even know me? You honestly think that just because someone has a crush on me that I’m going to fuck them?” 

Stan didn’t answer. 

“Seriously, when have I ever done that? Never!” Kyle almost shouted, “Come on; I’m not that goddam desperate.” He told him, his eyes unmoving from Stan’s. 

“I know you’re not desperate, but… well, god Kyle, have you seen him? He’s fucking gorgeous, and I know I’m not the only one that sees it.” Stan let out in one breath, Kyle still shaking his head. 

“Ok, so he’s good looking; so what? A lot of people are” Kyle stated, shrugging his shoulders. Stan’s concerned expression didn’t let up; if anything, he became more nervous, and Kyle could see it all in his face. 

“It’s not just that, dude.” Stan breathed, casting his glance down to his lap. “It’s all that shit I said before. You guys are in all the same classes, same program, same friends, same profs… Just… you have so much in common…” He trailed on, Kyle unsure of where he was going with any of this. 

“And that’s bad because…?” 

“Because you’re going to hang around him all the time and forget me.” He finally let out, his body deflating after his confession. 

Kyle watched as Stan drained, the colour in his face paling. All Kyle could do was cross his arms over his chest and let out what he had thought for years. 

“And you don’t think that that’s how I felt when you decided to move in with Wendy instead of come to school here with me? Stan, what other choice did I have for a roommate? You made your choice four years ago, and this is one I made this year.” Kyle defended, restating the reason as to why he moved in with David in the first place in his final year of university. 

“I know that you and Wendy’ve been broken up for a while and that you don’t live with her anymore, but what you’re saying right now is exactly how I felt at the beginning of college.” 

Stan picked up his head quickly, Kyle words seeping into his skin like poison. “Then why didn’t you tell me?” 

Kyle let out a quick laugh. “It doesn’t matter now. What matters is---” 

“No, Kyle.” Stan said in the softest tone Kyle had heard that day. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Kyle gulped. He was never ready to answer this question. 

Suddenly, Stan’s eyes softened. It was a glance that Stan had never given Kyle before, maybe not even Wendy. The raven haired boy approached cautiously, the space between them on the couch becoming smaller and smaller. 

“Is it because you didn’t want me to think that you were jealous?” Stan said in a low, quiet voice. Now it was Kyle’s turn to become flabbergasted. The red haired boy sat perfectly still, unable to move even if he wanted. Stan waited patiently for an answer, and when the answer didn’t come, he made a gesture he had never before made on his best friend. Stan reached out his hand and cupped Kyle’s angular face, his eyes holding their tenderness all the while. 

“It’s ok if you were jealous of Wendy. I get it now.” Stan cooed, inching his way nearer to his friend. 

“W-what do you mean you get it now?” Kyle stammered uncharacteristically, causing a small smile to creep over Stan’s face. 

“I don’t know how you put up with that. I was with Wendy for years and you’ve only been rooming with David for one semester, and it’s been killing me.” He admitted, his mature and beautiful face so, so close to Kyle’s. “Why didn’t you tell me how much it hurt?” Stan questioned lightly. 

It was almost impossible for Kyle to focus on the words coming out of Stan’s mouth when his face was so close to his, so intimately close. He finally managed to regain his breathing pattern before speaking again. 

“How could I have? You had her. You’re straight. Why would I want to scare my best friend away just because I was jealous?” Kyle finally admitted, feeling the weight of a thousand pounds lifted off his chest. 

Stan let out a small laugh, “I guess I should’ve figured. You’ve always been better at controlling your feelings than me. You kept it in for years, and I’m over here being a fuckwad who can’t handle you living with one guy.” Stan chuckled to himself, shaking his head. 

Kyle stared at him with a look of visible confusion. “Stan, I’m kind of confused right now…” Kyle said, dragging on his sentence. 

“Me too.” Stan hesitated, a lump forming in his throat. “Just… Don’t hate me for what I’m about to do, ok?” Stan whispered, the words barely distinguishable. The black haired boy acted fast, his face going from inches away to only millimetres away from Kyle’s. Neither of the boys could breathe. It was as though time had completely stopped in that moment and everything was going in slow motion. 

Kyle could feel Stan’s warm breath bounce off of his lips; a cool scent of mint and coca cola that he had only caught wafts of from a distance before, but now it was right there, right fucking there, brushing up against his trembling lips. 

Finally, Stan went for it. The chilled and nervous lips pressed against Kyle’s mouth with a surge of confidence, yet unfamiliarity. Sure, Stan had kissed before, many times in fact, but never a guy. Never a friend. Never Kyle. 

Stan kept his eyes closed. The soft and tender lips he thought he knew for so many years were now right against his, and not in a million year did he ever think they would taste that good. Kyle, who’s eyes had been open in astonishment, had no choice but to close them, his desire taking hold and controlling him. This is what he always wanted. Even if Stan would regret this immediately after and never make contact with him again, it was worth it for him. He had to know what it was like to kiss Stan Marsh, even if it would break his heart. 

The few timeless seconds were up and both of their eyes opened. Neither spoke for a few seconds: they both had too much to think about. They sat motionless, noses touching as they felt each other’s breaths hit their flushed cheeks. Someone had to talk eventually…

…..

“Are you still confused?” Kyle questioned what seemed like hours later, the anticipation killing him. Stan gulped quickly as a warm smile crossed his face. 

“Nope. Everything just got clear.” He stated smoothly. 

“And?” Kyle asked again, voice timid. 

“And I know that I’m super jealous of David. You know why? Because he’s not allowed to have a crush on you. You’re mine, and I’m yours. That’s how it’s always been, and I can’t stand it any other way. It drives me crazy that I know he’s here every night with you, Kyle, and until right now, I didn’t fully understand why.” Stan let out, “But like I said before, I get it now.” 

Kyle could physically feel his heart skip a beat. He could hear the sound in his ears. God, was this actually happening? 

“So…. Just to be clear…” 

“I like you Kyle. I like you as more than a friend. And I’m sorry if that’ll ruin our friendship but…” 

Kyle placed a finger over his nervous lips and let out a smile, “Don’t worry. I think our friendship was ruined a while ago.”


End file.
